


The Huckleberry Inside Us All

by sweetautumndeer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Credit to my friend for the idea of the least likely ship to ever happen, Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I already regret writing this honestly, M/M, McCree finally finds love, McTorbston, Polyamory, Slow Burn, not my fault if you start shipping this because of how well-written it is :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumndeer/pseuds/sweetautumndeer
Summary: McCree goes on a hunt for his lost boy toy, Reaper. On the way he gets sidetracked by a hot burly man who coerces him into a relationship with a hauntingly sexy gorilla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is your last chance to turn back and not read this pile of trash  
> its not a serious fic, but god are you going to regret reading it.

* * *

It had been 10,000 years since McCree had seen him... He longed to see those beautiful thicc™ thighs just one more time. He would happily drown himself in the squish between that big boy's legs. Half because he wanted to mcfuckin die but also because it was his kink (choke me daddy). God. That would just be great wouldn't it.

Gabriel Reyes was the boy that had a life sentence in McCree's jail of thought. McCree last saw him back when Overwatch disbanded. Oh the things he would do to get his boy toy back. Things such as cry in the middle of the night and pray to the edge gods to get his edgy boy back into his arms. But things like that weren't working...

Luckily, McCree was a master of manhunting (and manhandling). This is exactly why he bought 2 plane tickets (an extra one just in case) to somewhere in Europe (like he knew where) (It was like.. porsche uncle? ..maybe). The thought of finally finding his soft boy made him shiver. He shook just enough to shimmy out of his prized “BAMF” belt, which promptly flew at light speed into the nearest storm drain. MCCREE bawled out his eyes before putting earbuds in and listening to some soothing country music. The lyrics about tractors and beer and also women (though he would rather fuck some nice beefy men just pointing that out) made him so emotional that he cried again, but they were tears of joy this time.

After **THE INCIDENT** McCree wandered about the town for about 3 days. Suddenly a really tiny, yet strangely attractive, bearded boy with a hook hand approached him.

“Hëÿ thër cöwböÿ, ærē ÿœû lóst?”

“Mchell yeah I am, Captain Hook,” said McCree

“Öh? Sø ÿôu ñõtïcęd mÿ còsplæÿ hm..... thát rêÁllÿ tûrńs mè œñ ÿòû hâñdsömèè hüñk öf måñ mėāt,” the really small boy yelled (good thing mccree is already half deaf from the screams of all the mans hes fuked) “Wàññæ cømë ôvêr(wâtch) tö mÿ plæc ànd mëèt mÿ brõrîllâ, Wįñstön?”

“Mcfuck to the mcyeah I do,” said the guy in the cowboy hat.

–-----------------------------------

“oo oo a,” said the big hairy and also muscly gorilla boy that was sitting at the table.

“Winston!!” yelled the guy who had just recently lost his BAMF belt. He turned to torbjorn. “Mctell your gorilla friend to stop mcflirting with me!!!!!!!! It's making me so MCHORNY”

The small, cosplay-loving dwarf slapped winston really hard right on the titty. “Ÿóü'vē bêēñ ã bæd bôÿ wìñstôn. Įf ÿöù kēép thïs üp, Î wöń't slãp ÿöü øñ thę tïttÿ âñÿmòrê.”

“oo oo a,” said the now melancholy, and slightly aroused, brorilla sadly.

The scruffly man who had actually forgotten about his quest to find his boy toy because he was in the presence of two realy REALLY hot beefy men looked at torbjorn. “Don't you mcthink thats a bit mcharsh, my mcdude? smh” He actually shook his head.

McCree finally took some time to closely examine the big gorilla boy who he almost melted thinking about. His big, muscular arms... His big muscular titties... Gotdamn every single part of him was muscular. He wasnted that gorilla to mandhandle him with those big beefy arms. Fuck yeah. His legs were like arms too. 4 arms. Thats some pretty kinky stuff. Twice the arms means twice the fun (during the sexy times0

The thoroughly aroused big cowboy man could not hold it in any longer..  "Mchey big boy wanna go mcget some coffeee??" He blurted at the big hairy ape.

"oo oo a!!!" screamed Big W the burly monkey.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What will you handsome you men be having?" said the barista.

"oo oo a, oo oo a, oo oo oo a."

"Alrighty, you boys have fun on your date"

"Were mcnot on a date!!! were just mcfriends," screamed the boy of the cow. He was really freakin flustered now.

"Ïs thât àll ÿòü thįñk óf mê cöwbòÿ¿ Âs jûst a frïèñd¿?¿"

"oh mcno.. i didnt mcmean it that way, my mclove" He ferociously smooched the small and also swole dwarf boy.

The #SMOOCHIES attracted the stares of many (jealous) prople in the café. Soon enough they were removed from the premises for being 2hot2sexy.

 "You know mcwhat, all this mcsmoochin is making crave some Donalds™!!"

"oo oo a? "

"mcyeah, Donalds™."

"whåt ìs Dœñâlds?"

"you mcknow, Donalds™!!!"

"McDóñâlds™  (plz dont sue me mcdonalds i love you)??"

"Yeah that's what I mcsaid."

And so they diecided to go to mcdonalds (mcdonalds if you wanna sponser me im game but nplz no sue). They walked up to the little speaker thing in the drive thru where the disembodied voice relays your order to the hivemind of workers in the restaurant.

"Mchey, I'll mchave a mcorder of some nuggets."

"What?" yelled the really-low-audio-quality ghost that haunted the mcdonalds (my previous offer still stands dont sue me tho).

"Nuggets"

"McNuggets?"

"That's what I mcfuckin said."

"Alrighty you can pull up to the next window to pay."

"Mcbye I love you," M.C. Cree said to the disembodied voice.

"Love you too," said the voice as they walked away.

 They arrived at the window. A spooky figure opened the window and looked out.

"Where the fuck is your car," they said.

"oo oo a?" said Little W.

"What the mcfuck is a car." The champion of the wild west took a moment to look over the order-taker boy at the register. He seemed................ familiar. And also sexy. Very sexy..

"That'll $4.20," said the register boy in a very deep and also edgy voice.

"Wait just a mcseconds..." Cree examined the big boy even closer. He was waring all black. That included a black hood, black boots, black soul, black pants. Except the mask he was wearing was white and resembled a skull (vaguely.. it kinda sux lol). The voice was also familiar.. It brought back memories of a big boy....... who had... thicc™ thighs.  **WAIT A SEX.** "GABRIEL IS THAT MCYOU?????????????????????? (GASP)"

"You fuckin know it. It's ya boy gabriel reyes. And I'm glad youre here MCCREE.... because I've got plans for you.. ;0 ;) #sexytimes" sais Reaper.

"OH MCEHLL YAEH" the boycow jumped through the order window and pinned reaper to the ground (not like.. fighting pin. this is a sexzy pin ;) wink  _wonk_ ) It was finally time.. He had found his boy toy!!! Oh how excited he was to finally stare into his boys eyes and get fuckin destroyed by reapers skill in the hot times. mmmmmm good stuff. HOWEVER, the beltless (and honorless by consequence) cowboy notice something..... off about his newfound (even tho hes really fukin old) love. He had like... 10 shotguns in his trench coat pockets. "When the mcfuck did you change into a trench coat."

Creemc's happy times were soon interrupted by a shotgun to the lower stomach.  _gdi you and your kinks gabriel why do you always do this,_ he thought to himself before fallinmg to the ground, killed by his own boy toy (DANG now thats what I call a plot twist amirite fellas please like comment and subscribe for more content similar to this and if you don't I'll have to personally come to your house and give you the most stern talking to youve ever gotten beacause i put a lot of work into this and if you dont love it I hate you (jk I actually love you will you marry me))


	2. When will my Huckleberry Return from THE WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed (like the fool that he is), McCree sets out to get revenge on all of those that had wronged him in the past. Meanwhile, a familiar gorilla sets out to a far away land in which he plans to fight the gods to bring back his lost friend.

Ghost McCree looked down regretfully on his dead human body. He thought about all the people that he had betrayed, just as Gabriel had betrayed him. He thought about how he cheated on Torbjorn and Winston, two of his closest friends. He could not bare to consider what they thought of him now. He thought about his BAMF belt, which he had betrayed by shimmying to hard and leaving it behind. He thought about how he could have done so much more for the ones he loved... 

"This mcfucking sux," McCree said to himself and other ghosts that may have been eavesdropping (who knows).

\-------(this is a scene change)--------------

A small bearded dwarf boy leaned in through the order window of a mcdonalds (sue me not) only to find the dead body of his greatest friend and also lover, cowboy. Under the body and also in a very alluring position was the big boy that McCree had called "Gabriel" earlier.

"I'm coming after you next, dwarf," said Gab . Torbjorn realized what had been going on. McCree had........ CHEATED ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (this is the angst)

"How d͡aa͞aare ̀y͠ou!̧!!͜!! ͜I̛'҉ll̕ ki̢l̨l ỳou͟, ͘y̶ou̷ e̷dg͝y ̀bo̡y҉!̡!̧!!" However, the small boy did not have the upper body strength to pull himself through the window, and ended up falling back to the ground (which in his perspective was like 5 miles below get rekt).

"I was McCree's boy toy first, you fool... You could never compare to me!" Gabriel "thicc™ thighs" Reyes said. There was nothing Torbjorn could do...

"Ḏ̷̨͙͓̰̫̩̘̼̙ó̗͎͞n̮̝'̪̝̞̰̜̕͜t̲̝̺͙͍͇̝ ̪̹̲̬̲͔͟͡ͅg̵͉̪̼̰͓͍e̠̞̞͎̫ṱ̩̘͓͚͇̺͇ ̜͕̝͈͇̫͙͇̕y̶̧̮ò̪̫͎͙͇̪͇͔̱͡u͏̹͍̠͖͙́͠r̶͇̞ ̧͏̶̲̫̦̥͕͔̰̬b̸̢̻̺̼͔͖͇̬͎è̠̗̦̣̼̥͟ą̵̫̥̳̠̮̹r̠d̴̛̹͉̩̬̙͖͜ ̨͙̭̯̯͖̤̹̕c̛̣̯̺̪͇̦̖ͅa̯̺̯̘u̮̱͝g҉̲͕̠͎h͔̲̦̯̞͞t̢̻͍̮͚ ̙͓̱͈̘͚̗͓́͡͝i͉̝͘͟͠n͍ ̛҉̻͓̖̺̳̹t҉̼̻͉̖ͅh̯̥e̬̙̕ ̻͖͍̟͔l͔͙̞͎̕ę͉͎͝t̴̷͍͚̘̦͔̫̱ţ͍̝̟̠͢e͚͔͚̹̳ͅr̢̦̘̭͚͟͢b̻o̻̯̞̺̮̪x̸͕̘̖̮͖͕̭͞," He whispered to himself. He reached his arm out towards the huge cloud of edge in the distance before passing out completely.

\----------------------------------------------------

On the other side, the big cowboy was beginning to accept his place in the world (or lack thereof). Main benefits include: not having to sleep (means more sexes), and also he would get to haunt people. It was just like he always dreamed.

 _You mcknow what? This is mchonestly great. I can mcfinally get revenge on all of those that mcwronged me,_ thought the cowb. Though honestly, the only person that had ever wronged him was *air quotes* REAPER *air quotes* (since he literally murdered the cowboy). That edgy boy is gonna get the haunting of his LIFE.

\-----------------------------------------

Torbjorn opened his eyes slowly at first, then quickly ripped them open violently once he remembered how that edgy boy had destroyed his life.

 

"H̴̯̙̣̻̫̟̻ͧ́ͩͩ̅̅ͨͪ̏͌ͭͥ̌ͬͯ̈́͟͞Ȯ̢̗͎̥̞͙̬̱̤͎̗͖̬̳̣̤͖̀ͬ̃͌̅̊́͂̂͒̌͒̊ͬͦ̍͟͞͡͡W̡̡̞̞̥̟̯̣̖ͯ̂͊͑ͨ̍͊̑̅̏̄̎̄͞ ̩̤̞̬͔̥̯͉̥̘̮͉̆̾̋̄̄̒̆̈̋͌̔͋̅ͨͧ͘͢ͅD̻̞̙͔̙͉͕̝̣ͫ̇ͣ̿͗ͮ̅̀̃̀͗͛ͥ̍̕͞ͅA̲͙̖͙̩̮̞̜͍̝̦̼̗̲͔̿̔̂͌ͦ͂͌̐͊̉͗̾̒͂̂́̚͠R̶̛͍̭̙̣̦ͥ͂̒͂̇ͧͬ͌ͬ̚Ȩ̞̫̲̩̤͉̣̳͖̼͚̞̯̳̙̓̅̋̓̏͌̌̐̉̒ͥ̅̎ͬ͗̊͂̀ ̠͖̺̣͓̜͕̺̤̪̖̦̜̫̳̳̓ͮͨͣ͑̌͌̓̽̀ͅT̶̷̬͉̗̺̱̝͍̼͚̩̞̼ͤͮ͂̓ͥͫ͂̆ͫ̐̎ͪͩͪͤ͋͛Ȟ̷̢̼̫͖̟͚͕̜͖̮͓̗̺͚͔̺̹̓͐̊ͭ͗͗ͯ̔̇́͠A̸̛̼̹̻͙̤̼̮̰̣͍̻̹̍ͭ̒̑ͪ͂̎̃̉ͦͫ̉̌ͨ̑̓̊̊Ț͙̗͇̱͂̎̍͗̋̄́̆̆̂͛̔̅ͨ̑͆̌́̚̕͠ ̡̨̛ͭ̃͆ͪ̐̍̌͗͌̇ͬ͘͏͇̥̥̫͇ͅͅE̟͎͚̱̗͕͈̳̲̓̀̾͆́̌̎̉ͥ̕͘͢͢͝ͅD̷̡̛̞͙̩̺̩ͤ̄̄̐͑̃̄ͦ̔͆̒ͯ͌͌̊G̵̸̞̞̖̟̘̤̯͎͊ͬ̑͐̇̓ͨ̐̊̒ͧ̇ͪ͜͜Y̬̰̥̝̺͙̯̜̰̜͕̖̥̪͊̒̋̅̅͗̎ͥ̍̉̓ͧ̽̂̽͌̓̃͛̀͞ͅ ̿̈́͛ͪ̓̋҉̷̢̼̱͇͖̬̲̺̠́͢B͉̠̠̫̼̩̻̠͍̭͉͈͎̟̝͓̱̮̤̊͗̏͂͗̅ͣͩ̈́̌̾̈̌ͧ͛͞O̸̵̙̳̻̦̍ͮ̆̊ͯͪ̇ͧ͗̐ͬͭ̐̎Y̷͖̦̝̗̭̻̟̞̩̰̱̳̖͖̝͋ͫ̏̂̔͊̿̽̊̿́̕͞͡ͅ ̢̮͇̫̳̐ͣ̈́͐̽ͬ̎͐̆̈́͡S̶̢̩̮̫̞̺̭̠̳ͤ̃̄ͤ̑̆ͤ͒͘͟͟T̛̘̺̖̼̺̲͕̘̥͒̊͑͛͛̄͒͗͐̅͂̍͑́͜Ę̲̠͓͙̅̉̑̆̃́A̸̭̪̳͉̣̳̩̩͓͚̦̙̝̯̰̞̭͖͛̆̎̏̾̓̃̕͘͢͟L̢͎̖̥̙̥͈̝̎ͥ̋ͧ͑͊ͩ͊̉ͮ͟͢ ̓́ͯ͊ͨ͌̔̎̐͒͐́̚͘͜҉҉͖̳͇͔̺̣̩͙̳͈͔̻͓̯̯ͅM̶̲̠͈̙͓͙̻̤͍̬̺̬̪͖̣̺̪̊͋ͯ̽̔ͭ̾̚͠Yͩͦ̈́ͬ̐͐̐͐̔̓ͯ̃̎͒ͥ̑ͬ҉͖̟͔̦̥͇̭̳̣̤͔̘͎ ̧̢̢̫̞̪̻́̋͗̂͑͒͑ͧ̑ͯ̚͝͞B̴ͪ̽̌̅̓̽ͣ͐ͣͮͣ͐̀҉̣̯̰͎͍́͠A̛̤̲̮͔͙̣̳͔ͧ̉̋͑̿͜͢͡B̴̻̮̺̬̩͈͕͙͓͙̮̰͖ͥ͋̽̂̐̓͋̅̀͢Y̴͗ͬͬͩͯ͡҉̥̟̟͍̜̖͈͈̯̬̤͓̹͚̱̤̞ͅ ̴̵͙̗͖͉̦̬̜̱̜͖̯̦̤̲͍͇͎ͫ͒̇ͫ͛̈̊̿̎̍̆ͤ̒̂͗̚̚C̸̢̧̘̭͓̥͉̥̖̘̹̣͎̠͖͓̥͎ͮ͗̿͌ͫͮ͜͞Ö̷̧̮̱̺͎̘̟̙̪́̌̉̓̆̑̾̅̃̚̚͜ͅW̧̖͖͇̩͎͙͓̩̳̻͈̗̩̤̝̹̅ͮ̿ͧ̂͆̽̈́ͮ͗̑ͬͧ͒ͭ̈́ͦ̊͛͡B̶̙̞͓͎̻̩͉̗̿̾ͭͭͫ̿͑̒͊͐̎̎ͬ̚͜͠ͅƠ̧̜͕̼͛̓́͌̉͌̄̾̿̄́̓ͥͧ́̕̕Y̴̛͎̺͔̳͚̺̆̈͐ͦͨ͂̏ͮ̄͘͜ ̶̨͉̤̤͖͕͇̦̦̙̳̣͙̱ͥ͛̐͊̀ͫͮͯ̅͟Ḯ͓̳̙͖̬̞̯̠̖͍͌͌̍̑̋̽̚͘̕͞M̧̳̹̭͎̺̮̯̦̪̗̝̯͍̲͍̘̦̻̐ͨͥͥ̍͜ ̇͐͋͗̿̒̀̉̉̄̾͑͏̡̟̣̹̰͉̝̮͖G̶̢̧̹͕͇͕̱͔̬̺̬̥͓̱͓͉̮͉̟͈̗̋͒͐͑͂ͦ̑ͪͭ͊̔̏́O̸̪͇̝͓̲͔̜̫̖̮̙̒ͭͦͯ̒̔ͅN̸̷̖̻̟̼̟͖̗͈̯̍͐̍̈́̍̿ͨ͋̌̃̀͢͝ͅN̸̸̡̳̮̩̞̺̘͍̩̣͎̜̰̯̩̬͖͎͛ͨͦ͋͊̈̂ͪ̓́̽͊̓͋̂̕ͅÄ̲̠͈̥͖̺̙̹͙̩̳̤̖͕̰̝͚ͤ̐͋̌ͥͬ̄̈ͧ̃͛̑̉̀̚͟͝.͍̮̺̪͒ͦ̐̄̊ͬ̌̅ͤ͊͆̅̈ͤ̀͆͘͟͝ͅ.̙͖͈̫̺̳̝͙̲̽̋ͬ̂͛̈̀͜͟.̶ͪͦ̃ͤͨ͜҉͔̘̳̲̺͉̹̳̞̪ͅ" he said very quietly. He scanned the room. No trace of Big W the Burly Monkey anywhere. Where had he gone...

 

Torbjorn decided to hold a small funeral for McCree right in his own house.

\-----------------------------------

Winston observed the peak of the snowy mountain. He still had a long way to go before he reached his destination.

"oo oo a," he said to himself. The thought of McCree was the only thing that kept him from giving up on his quest. Eventually, he reached the peak of the mountain, where the fables told of a witch named Mercy who could bring back the dead lived.

Winston found a small shaq in the middle of the snowy peak. He hit the door so hard that it broke immediately while also shifting into an alternate plane of reality.

"Hola, Mercy," he said.

"Why hello, Winston. It's been a long time since I've seen you last," said the witch.

"donde esta la biblioteca."

"Of course I'll help you bring McCree back from the dead! Let me grab my gear."

Winston smiled a big gorilla smile. He was getting HIS boy toy back.

\---------------------------------------

 Ghost McCree was following the edgy boy down a lonely road. Presumably the only one he had ever known. McCree didn't know where it was going. But he knew, Reaper was going to walk it alone.

In actuality, it was a road to Torbjorn's house (OH NO).

 _Time to mcget haunting,_ thought McGhost

 -------------------------------------------

Mercy and Winston arrived at the mcdonalds (you know what, just sue me. I deserve it for this fic). They found the dead body still next to the cash register.

" _ **HEROES NEVER DIE,**_ " Mercy yelled really loudly. But McCree did not reanimate...

"hola. como esta usted?" asked Big W.

"You're right, Winston. He's not moving." Mercy took a second to think. "He probably came back to life where is ghost was located in the spirit realm relative to our world. But where could that be..."

\------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Ghost McCree was no longer Ghost McCree anymore. He was just normal McCree.

"mcdang," he said. Reaper turned around at the sound of his voice.

"wtf how are you still alive." Gabriel chuckled. "No matter, I've got, like, 9 more guns."

"Didn;t you mchave 10"

"Yeah but I used one on you."

"Couldn't you mcjust.. mcreload it."

"What the hell is 'reloading'? Everyone knows once you shoot a gun 8 times it's unusable."

"mcwtf." McCree nearly fainted at how stupid his ex boy toy was. How could he ever have wanted to be with this edgy boy.

Before the cowboy could even react, Gabriel had him pinned between his thighs. Ah yes, this was why he loved this boy so much. But old times have passed, and now was the time for revenge.

A glint of light to his side caught McCree's attention. It was his BAMF belt!! Wow what a coincidence. He used the belt to deck Reaper right in the stupid-looking mask, dealing 3000 points of true damage (that means it's not affected by any damage resistance) to Reapers body but also his heart. The tables were turned this time. For the first and last time in his life, McCree had experienced what it was like to be a power bottom.

\------------------------------------------------

Winston and Mercy decided to check Torbjorns house first (because plot relevance). There they found a bloodied up McCree trapped under the dead body of Gabriel Reyes. In his hand was his prized BAMF belt.

"oo oo a!!!!!" happily screamed the gorilla.

"McCree! You're alive," said the witch.

"Mcyeah I am." McCree looked lovingly at Big W. The pain was finally over. He knew what he wanted now, and it was to get some of that big gorilla dick. But first, he had some questions. "But.. mcwhy am i alive?"

"I used my ult," said Mercy.

"Does that mchave anything to mcdo with the recovery of my mcbelt?"

"Um.." Mercy paused. "Maybe I rezzed the belt too?"

"That mcseems plausible."

They all heard the sound of a door opening. It was Torbjorn, opening the front door to his house. He locked eyes with the cowboy, his one true love. They rushed into each other's arms and squeezed tightly.

"Į mïssêd ÿôū sò müch, cœwböy!" said the no-longer-sad dwarf.

"I mcmissed you too, my mclove!"

"oo oo a!" added Big W, embracing them both in one big hug.

"I'm mcglad to be mcback," said McCree. "How about we mchave a mcbig celebratory party!"

"Wïll thêrê bē sęx?" asked the dwarf, thinking about the many sexy cosplays he could wear.

"mcyes."

\------------------------------------------

 

Mercy smiled at the sight of the big happy group they had formed. She looked over at Reaper and sighed.

"You know what? Maybe the huckleberry isnt to find your lost boy toy. Maybe the real Huckleberry was the friends we made along the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you.


End file.
